


Beating Echos

by SoftAnxiousPatton



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Comfort Food, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, M/M, Panic Attacks, Prinxiety is only implied. Can be see as platonic or romantic, Remus is mentioned but not directly in this, Stress Baking, but only mentioned, or well trying to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftAnxiousPatton/pseuds/SoftAnxiousPatton
Summary: [Based on a prompt by kawaiikat54 on Tumblr!]Patton's lonely. Janus is just trying to be good. Roman and Virgil are conflicted. Logan is distant. Remus is just causing havoc somewhere. Thomas is just trying to live.What'll happen when Janus extends a helping hand for Patton in a more friendly way?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	Beating Echos

It had been a little while since the events after the wedding. Everyone was a little worse for wear. Especially Roman and Patton. 

Roman had found some peace with Virgil after Patton had tried to talk to him. It hadn't ended exactly how he wanted it but it wasn't the worst ending the conversation could have had. 

Patton wasn't doing good. Logan didn't need much convincing in accepting Janus since he didn't have much against him (other than the impersonations). Roman and Virgil had banded together in not accepting Janus. Remus was simply off causing havoc in the imagination so he wasn't bothered by anything. 

This led to the unsettling situations of silent dinners which could break out into arguments at any moment, Virgil and Roman losing trust in Patton and avoiding him at all cost, and Thomas… dear Thomas trying to come to terms with how everything was changing. 

In short, Patton was not doing great. 

He desperately wanted to be there for Roman and Virgil but how could he when they avoided him and barely recognised his existence? Logan wasn't helping with simply keeping everything 'professional'. He was still trying to accept Remus and all his eccentrics and he still didn’t know how to approach Janus despite them both on good terms with each other now. 

Patton was lonely.

He was throwing another batch of failed baking into the bin when Janus showed up. “Are you burning it on purpose so Remus has a snack or do you need help?” Asked Janus. Patton jumped, not expecting his presence. “Of course it’s not on purpose- wait Remus has been eating the trash?!” Said Patton, expression turning shocked at the new information. Janus sighed amusedly. “ _ Don’t _ catch up. Of course  _ not _ .” Lied Janus. Patton quirked a smile at him. “Good to know. I guess we can sneak some healthy stuff in there for him.” Said Patton before moving to try and bake again. 

“Now, do you need help?” Asked Janus. Patton sighed and gave him a weak smile. “I could use some… I’ve never been good at the whole cooking and baking thing.” Said Patton sheepishly. “Well, you’re in luck. I’ll be dishonest to say I’m not the best but I can follow a recipe well enough.” Hummed Janus before he waved his hand to conjure a cookie recipe. Patton furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to decipher what was said. “... Ah! Okay, I understand.” Said Patton smiling more happily. Janus gave a small smile back before pulling off his gloves. Patton still couldn’t get used to seeing his hands. 

While Janus’ right hand was fully human, his left hand was half-covered in patches of scales. Patton had always wanted to see what they felt like, he could never muster up to courage to ask for some reason. 

“Have you got all the ingredients?” Asked Janus, showing him the list. Patton stepped closer to read and suddenly they both could feel the heat from each other. Patton hummed and nodded. “Yep! Let’s get to baking!” Said Patton. 

They talked calmly, Janus giving instructions to Patton and some small talk. “Patton, why did you want to bake?” Asked Janus. “Just wanted to improve my skills, y’know?” Said Patton. Janus cleared his throat as he felt his heart stutter in beating uncomfortably. Ah. A lie. 

You see, dear reader, Janus had the ability to tell which side was lying and how big of a lie it was due to certain physical reactions. One of his arms would itch or burn when one of the twins lied (left for Roman and Right for Remus). Virgil lying would make his stomach twist or give him cramp pain. Logan’s lies gave him a headache. When Patton lied, he would have chest pains or rather, his heart was in pain. 

Small lies or one time lies would cause his heart to skip a beat or stutter. Continuous lying from Patton would give him heartburn. Patton always kept to small white lies and never had he lied so badly that Janus couldn’t hide it, which the deceitful side was grateful to this day. 

The only lies that Janus could enjoy were Thomas’. They made him feel as sweet as honey. Like basking in the warmth in the sun with a perfect breeze. 

“Now Patton. I know you didn’t just try to get away with lying, did you?” Hummed Janus. Patton’s shoulders dropped. “Darn it.” Mumbled Patton. Janus hummed. “Want to tell me the real reason?” Asked Janus. They had moved on to cutting the cookies into shape. 

“.... I wanted to cheer everyone up. I thought the cookies could bring everyone together just for a little while.” Said Patton. Janus could feel his heart almost skip uncomfortably again. Lie of omission. Janus gave Patton a knowing look. Patton looked away. “...And maybe I wouldn’t be lonely.” Mumbled Patton. 

Patton lowered his cookie cutter. “It feels wrong to want that. I know everyone is dealing with their own stuff. I should be giving them time. But I just feel so… alone. I want to go back to a better day but with everyone instead. I want us all to be able to talk without arguments breaking out. The arguments scare me. I just want everyone to get along. But it feels like I’m in the wrong to want it. It’s been my fault from the start so why should I be allowed to want that…” Rambled Patton. He stepped back. 

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t bother you with all of that. I can deal with it. I-” 

Janus grabbed his shoulder gently. “Patton. You might think that but it’s not wrong to want that. I know you can deal with this but you don’t have to deal with it alone. You’re not alone.” Said Janus comfortingly. Patton’s bottom lip wobbled and he bit it, looking down. Janus stepped forward, hand still on Patton’s shoulder. 

“Patton. Look at me.” 

Patton slowly looked back up, tears blurring his vision. Despite it though, he could still see the truth shining in Janus’ eyes. 

“ _ You’re not alone _ .” 

A broken sob pierced through the silence as tears streamed down Patton’s cheeks and neck. Janus swallowed the lump in his throat as Patton cried. Despite Patton’s attempt to stay quiet, he couldn’t help it as he sobbed loudly. Janus pulled him closer and slowly pulled his glasses off before Patton wrapped his arms around his middle, clutching at his back as he buried his face into Janus’ shoulder. 

Janus swallowed, closing his eyes and he gently hugged back as Patton cried, his loud sobs muffled. “Ja-a-nus.” Sobbed Patton brokenly. Janus could almost feel the pain Patton had hidden for weeks. He rocked them softly and gently petted his hair with his free hand. The motions came to him easy. 

After all, someone had to look after Virgil through panic attacks before he wasn’t one of the others. 

Speaking of, Virgil had been on his way to the kitchen for water and snacks for himself and Roman when he had heard the broken cry. As he snuck a look into the kitchen he saw Janus rocking Patton. “Janus.” Whimpered Patton, pushing closer to Janus and resting his head into the crook of Janus’ neck. Virgil stared in horror. 

How could Patton be taking comfort from him!? Why wouldn’t he go to Logan or Roman or even himself-

Janus took a breath and hummed a comforting tune. “It’ll be okay Patton. You’re not alone. You’re safe. It’ll get better... I won’t leave you.” Murmured Janus. 

“I won’t leave you.”

Virgil quickly hid and sank down, back to Roman. 

“What’s wrong Virgil?” Asked Roman. Virgil sighed. “Had to avoid the kitchen. We can just conjure our stuff.” Muttered Virgil. Roman nodded, not questioning him further. 

“Wanna watch the Black Cauldron now?” Asked Roman. “Good idea.” Hummed Virgil as he sat down.

* * *

Patton hesitated before he knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a Janus in a yellow button shirt and black jeans. He was also in his signature gloves and hat. “Patton! What do I owe the pleasure?” Hummed Janus. Patton smiled shyly. “I was wondering if you wanted to join me for a movie night! Just us!” Said Patton cheerfully. Janus pretended to think. “Hmm well, I suppose I could make time out of my  _ very busy _ schedule.” Said Janus. Patton found himself giggling. “Wonderful. I even made cupcakes without burning them!” Said Patton excitedly, holding out his hand. Janus stared in surprise at the hand before raising his eyebrow and giving him a smile. He took it and allowed Patton to guide him 

“So it was… a piece of cake?” Said Janus as they arrived at the living room. 

Patton’s eyes went wide.

“AHAHAHAHAHA JANUS! I LOVE THAT! A PIECE OF CAKE!” Patton roared with laughter that rang through the majority of the mind palace. Janus went speechless as he stared at him. Only one thought was clear in his head.

“ _ I want to see him laugh more _ .” 

Janus chuckled. “Remember to breathe. Don’t want you getting  _ burnt  _ out.” Teased Janus. Patton squealed and laughed even more. “Ja-a-a-ah!-nus! Ahahahaha!” Giggled Patton. Janus smiled, unknowingly wide. Patton sucked in quick breaths and smiled at Janus. 

“Your face  _ isn’t  _ like red velvet.” Hummed Janus. Patton’s eyes crinkled as he smiled wider. “Hmm, who knew you  _ aren’t  _ wonderfully good at puns.” Said Patton. Janus felt his breath get stolen from him as his heart stuttered at the… lie. His heart then stuttered in… an unfamiliar way. 

“Now there. Are you trying to steal my schtick?” Teased Janus. Patton chuckled. “Of course not. You’re the only one who lies so sweetly.” Hummed Patton before letting go of his hand and setting up an array of movies. Janus found himself unable to respond. 

“So. What type of movie should we watch? Your pick.” Asked Patton, sweetly. Janus found himself smiling at him. 

Now why he chose  _ psychological horror _ was beyond Janus’ understanding. Sure, he enjoyed a good horror movie to pick apart but he knew Patton wasn’t a horror fan.

Or so he might have thought. 

Despite the obvious shaking, Patton was watching in intently. He would flinch at obvious points. Well, that was until a jumpscare of sorts happened and Patton practically threw himself back and hid his face in Janus’ shoulder. “Patton do you want to watch something else?” Asked Janus quietly. Patton shook his head. “I wanna see what happens.” Whispered Patton, peeking back at the movie. Janus could feel the silk of truth from his words which surprised him. So instead, Janus simply moved an arm around Patton. It allowed him to cuddle up next to Janus. 

“ _ He’s so… warm _ .” Thought Janus.

They watched the rest of the movie like that and Patton relaxed into Janus’ side once it was over. 

“Did you enjoy that?” Asked Janus curiously. Patton smiled and nodded, humming as he cuddled closer. “I did. Thank you for… well, this. I like some types of horror I just…” “Get scared easily?” 

Patton nodded. “Surprising right? Good ol’ morality likes to watch horror…” Mumbled Patton. Janus could instantly tell Patton was feeling guilty of the fact. 

“Well, not blood and gore. They ick me out. Don’t tell Remus though. I’m getting better at handling it. I like the stuff where they mess with you. They’re really interesting and frustrating at the same time. Only Virgil knows I like it. We used to watch the cheesy ones together since they don’t scare him as much. Logan and Roman would think it’s weird that I like it. I don’t blame them since it goes against what I’ve said… Like Happy endings… I like happy endings more than sad ones but that doesn’t mean I hate them! And horror is pretty cool as the characters develop differently than other movies- oh I’m rambling again…” 

Patton blushed and looked away. 

“Patton. You can still enjoy horror and be a good person.” Said Janus calmly. Patton looked up at him, stunned. “It’s fiction. It’s not like you’re going to go out and manipulate someone to hurt them.” Said Janus. “I know that! It’s just…” Patton sighed. 

“The others. What will they think?” Said Janus. Patton nodded. “Well, you only have to tell them if you want to. And maybe they’ll be surprised but it shouldn’t change their opinion.” Said Janus. “And also don’t force yourself to stomach all of Remus’ shenanigans. You can still have boundaries and learn to deal with and accept him.” 

Patton nodded and sighed. “Yeah. Okay, I’ll remember that. Thank you, Janus.” Said Patton, giving him a smile. Janus smiled back. 

“Wanna watch another horror? I’m not on Thomas's dream duty tonight.” Said Patton. Janus chuckled. “Why not?” 

And so they did, soon falling asleep against each other with a few cupcakes uneaten. 

That’s how Roman found them, TV now off due to lack of being used. 

He stared, seeing the peaceful and safe look Patton always had when he fell asleep on any of them. His heart twisted, confused and hurt. Why was he snuggled up to the snake when he could be watching movies with him, Virgil or Logan?!? 

He looked at Ja-  _ Deceit _ . Roman didn’t know what to think. But he couldn’t deny that he looked… weirdly peaceful next to Patton. Roman huffed. 

Roman took Patton’s glasses off him so they didn’t break and set them on the table. Roman was unaware that it was the first piece of kindness he had given to Patton in weeks. 

He saw the cupcakes and shrugged. He took two and went back to his room, where Virgil was on his phone while sitting on his bed. 

“Where’d you find those?” Asked Virgil. “Living room. I think Patton made a whole batch. I found him and… the snake sleeping on the couch.” Said Roman. Virgil sighed and left it. 

“Okay. Hand one over. Wanna see this meme I found?”

* * *

Patton found himself spending more and more time with Janus. Both the sides enjoyed the other’s company thoroughly. They baked, watched movies, played games (never let Janus play monopoly), and overall just spent quality time with each other. 

Patton found himself almost back to how he used to be. But no one else was. 

But of course, all good things come crashing down. 

It had started off normally that day. Patton greeted Janus at breakfast and the two talked over coffee before he was summoned by Thomas. He has been greeted by a confused and worried Thomas and a pissed off Virgil, Annoyed Roman and confused Logan. 

“Oh hello. What’s the matter?” Asked Patton, worried. 

“You see Patton. Thomas has been getting better but some things still need to be sorted out I believe. That’s all I’ve been told.” Said Logan calmly. Patton furrowed his eyebrows. “Shouldn’t Janus be here too?” Asked Patton. 

“No.” Said Roman and Virgil in unison. Patton stopped himself from flinching. “But he has a seat at the table now.” Said Patton. Before the two could speak, Thomas jumped in. “I can summon him after a few things are sorted out.” Suggested Thomas. Patton relaxed and nodded. “That sounds reasonable.” Said Patton, giving them a smile. He only got frowns back from Virgil and Roman and a simple nod from Logan. Only Thomas gave him a smile back.

“So… What needs to be addressed?” Asked Logan. The room was silent until Patton surprisingly found the urge to speak. 

“Well… I want to say I’m sorry Roman.” Started Patton, feeling his heart thump in fear. “I’ve said it to Thomas but I never got a chance to say to you. You got so many mixed signals from me about what Thomas should do and it hurt you. I never meant to cause you any pain. I made so many mistakes in trying to do the right thing. I know better now.” 

He looked at Roman who stared at him. For a moment, Patton was hopeful that maybe Roman would forgive- 

Roman scoffed. “You know better now? You’re the one who’s all over that slimy snake.” Hissed Roman. Patton stared in shock. “Roman is right. You just accepted Janus, no questions asked! Your morals have been twisted.” Said Virgil. Even Logan’s eyes widened. 

Before Logan could try and deflate the situation, Patton stepped up. 

“How could you say that Virgil?” Said Patton horrified. Virgil crossed his arms. “Anyone who would accept him as easy as you have isn’t morally sound.” Said Virgil angrily. “But he has good in him! He isn’t evil!” Exclaimed Patton. “How?! What possible good could you see in him?!” Exclaimed Virgil, his tempest tongue echoing in his anger. 

“The same I saw in you!” Yelled Patton, closing his eyes. 

“HOW DARE YOU COMPARE US-” 

“Virgil! Calm down!” Exclaimed Logan as Patton flinched. “You made yourself out to be a villain because you thought that’s the only way for Thomas to listen! What exactly do you think Janus did?? You’re both trying to protect Thomas! That’s what I saw!” Defended Patton. 

“He only wants to protect himself. He’s manipulating you. That’s why you’ve spent so much time with him.” Said Roman. Patton stared in horror. “You think that? That’s not true!” Exclaimed Patton. “Why else would you willingly spend time with him?” Said Roman. 

“It’s not like I could spend time with any of you.” Said Patton, clearly hurt. Logan frowned. “What do you mean?” Asked Logan. Patton hugged himself. 

“Roman and Virgil made it clear they didn’t trust me. You made it obvious you didn’t want to spend time with me outside of ‘work stuff’, Logan. None of you ever tried to reach out. You ignored me. You all avoided me.” Said Patton. He looked at them up. 

“Janus reached out to me. He was there for me. He’s the one who comforted me because I was so lonely. He’s the one who  _ wanted  _ to spend quality time with me. He never dismissed me or my feelings. He helped me figure things out for myself and Thomas. Janus accepted me just as I accepted him. Flaws and all.” Explained Patton. “He’s kind, funny, generous and sweet. He’s smart too. He’s been patient with me. He listens to me rambling. He makes puns to cheer me up. Janus is good.” 

Patton was smiling softly, cheeks pink by the end of his small speech. 

“You’re in love with him.” Said Virgil horrified. Patton’s eyes widened. “What?” 

“You’re in love with him!” Accused Virgil. Patton flinched. “No.” He said quietly in fear. 

* * *

Janus was simply baking a small cake for Patton while he had the silence. Patton had seemed worried to him when he was summoned so here he was baking. Janus hoped it would cheer him up in case anything went wrong. He had just put it in the oven, slipped his gloves back on his hands and set the timer when it hit. 

Janus cried out, both in shock and pain as his heart writhed in pain. He gasped, tears collecting in his eyes. A whisper of Patton’s voice past his ears. 

_ “No.”  _

Such a simple word. Janus didn’t know what he was lying about but it hurt so much. 

He felt himself being pulled by Thomas in a panic and he rose up in Thomas’ living room, clutching his chest in pain. 

“Janus!” Gasped Patton from beside him. “See! You’re fucking in love with him!” Yelled Virgil. Patton flinched. “N-no-” Patton was interrupted as Janus cried out in pain. He collapsed on the ground, gasping at the simple lie. 

Patton… loved him? 

Everyone went silent as Patton rubbed Janus’ back as the pain eased away. 

“... You love me?” Whispered Janus, kneeling. Patton froze. “How- How did you-” Janus raised a hand, cutting Patton off. 

“When any of you lie… a part of me hurts.” Revealed Janus, still panting from the pain. He pointed to his head. “Logan.” He said. He pointed to his stomach. “Virgil.” He then pointed to his arm. “Right arm is Remus. My left arm is Roman.” Said Janus, beginning to recover. 

Slowly he pointed to his heart and stared at Patton. “You.” He whispered. Patton found himself blushing furiously. “Oh.” Whispered Patton. 

“I was right! He’s manipulated you into falling in love with him-” 

“You’re wrong Virgil.” 

Patton turned to the others and stood up. “Falling in love with Janus is my own heart’s doing. No one pulled any strings. He hasn’t manipulated me at all. If you put aside your own personal issues and maybe saw the bigger picture, you could see that!” Exclaimed Patton. 

“He’s helped Thomas, don’t you see that? Yes, Janus has made mistakes and I believe he should apologise for them but so have you!” Defended Patton. Virgil’s eyes widened. “What?” 

“We’ve all made mistakes. No one is perfect. But you can’t lash out like this. So I’m sorry Virgil but right now, you’re in the wrong.” Said Patton. Virgil stared at him before turning away. Patton sighed.

Roman gazed at Patton before he looked down at Janus who was beginning to get back up. 

“... He’s right. I’ve been in the wrong. I said things I shouldn’t have.” Said Roman, sighing. “I was wrong too.” Said Janus. Roman looked at him surprised. Janus cleared his throat. “I’ve hurt you a lot Roman. My goal was to help but I hurt you along the way. I’m sorry.” Said Janus. Roman blinked in surprise. “I… Thank you… Janus. I’m sorry too. I still don’t like you though.” Said Roman. Janus smiled and nodded. Roman turned to Patton before sighing.

“I’m sorry Patton. I… I was too focused on my own feelings to even think about how my actions hurt you.” Said Roman. He took a deep breath. “... And I forgive you.” 

Patton’s eyes widened and tears blurred his vision. “Thank you. I forgive you as well.”

“And if it’s worth saying, I forgive you all.” Said Patton. “I know that it may not seem like much but you all mean so much to me.” He looked at Janus and smiled. “You too. Thank you for helping me.” Said Patton. Janus slowly nodded. 

“Well… if it’s okay, I’m going to my room.” Said Patton before sinking out. 

Janus looked at them all and Thomas chuckled. “I think you should go after him, snake boy.” Said Thomas. Janus suddenly blushed and nodded. “I- ahem I shall  _ not  _ leave.” Said Janus awkwardly before sinking out quickly. 

The other three and Thomas shared looks. “With them gone, maybe you three can solve the rest of the issues.” Said Thomas. They nodded. 

* * *

Janus rose up in the kitchen as the timer went off. He took the cake out and checked it. It was indeed baked. He found himself blushingly making and adding frosting to the cake, making a heart in the middle before he picked it up.

He sank down and rose up in Patton’s room, who was lying on his bed with his cat hoodie on and his headphones on. A common sight Janus would see when Patton was trying to calm down. Patton felt the arrival and opened eyes as he sat up to see Janus with a cake. Janus could already feel his emotions amplified in the room. It didn’t bother him too much though luckily enough. 

“Hi.” Said Janus. Patton blushed and slowly took his headphones off and placed them in his pocket. “Hi…” Said Patton softly. Janus sat the cake down on a table.

“I  _ didn’t  _ bake a cake for you.” He said. Patton gasped and blushed further. “Thank you…” Said Patton shyly. 

Janus slowly sat on the bed beside Patton. 

“You… love me?” Said Janus softly. Patton looked down and nodded.”Yes. I love you, Janus.” Said Patton. He looked back at Janus, hesitantly. “I.. I’m sorry I hurt you by lying.” Said Patton. Janus shook his head. “You can’t control the pain. For you, it was a big lie. That’s why it hurt so much. You didn’t know it would hurt me either.” Said Janus. “I’m still sorry.” Said Patton. 

They went silent. Janus took a breath and took his glove off. Patton gasped as Janus cupped his cheek with his exposed hand. 

“I…” Janus hesitated and Patton rested his hand over Janus’s shaking hand. “Janus…” Whispered Patton. Janus found himself getting lost in Patton’s eyes and he leaned forward slowly. He leaned close enough for their noses to touch. He could feel Patton’s shaky breathing against him. 

“I love you, Patton.” Whispered Janus. Patton smiled softly. “I love you too, Janus…” Whispered Patton. Patton leaned forward and cupped Janus’ scaled cheek. 

“Janus… May I kiss you?” 

The truth left Janus’ lips sweetly like golden honey. 

“ _ Yes _ .” 

They both leaned forward and kissed. There weren’t any sparks, fireworks or explosions. It was simply sweet syrupy warmth washing over them. It was soft and fulfilling in so many ways. They pulled apart, breathless and a little lightheaded. Patton giggled. 

“Want to eat the cake in the common room and cuddle while watching horror movies?” Asked Patton. “As long as I get to kiss you again.” Bargained Janus. Patton leaned forward and kissed him. “Obviously.” Chuckled Patton.

Later, They were found sleeping on the couch in each others’ arms by Virgil. Silently, he took Patton’s glasses off and Janus’ hat as well. He left them both on the table before summoning a large blanket that he draped over the two of them. He sighed. “... I… I’m happy for you two.” Whispered Virgil before sinking out.

Virgil found himself in Roman’s arms. 

A smile grew on the faces of Patton and Janus. 


End file.
